degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Sean-Manny Friendship
The friendship between Sean Cameron and Manny Santos began in Season 1 of Degrassi: The Next Generation. Friendship History Season 1 Sean and Manny met for the first time in Eye of the Beholder, when Sean transfers to Degrassi and is in their Media Immersion class. Manny is the first to know that Emma Nelson likes Sean and is convinced he likes her too. In Coming of Age, Emma gets mad at Manny and Sean for talking in class when she was trying to study. Emma was suffering from PMS and the next day, the two apologized. In Jagged Little Pill, Sean and Manny attend Ashley Kerwin's disastrous party at the end of the school year. Season 2 In White Wedding, with Spike and Snake's wedding approaching, Manny wonders if Sean still has feelings for Emma and that he implies that he loves her in conversation. Manny decides to play matchmaker and invites him to the wedding. When Emma refuses, Manny gives him an invitation quietly but when things become hectic, Manny reveals that he is coming and Emma is even more stressed. Later, Emma and Sean dance, rekindling their relationship, so Manny is proven right. Season 6 In Here Comes Your Man (1), Manny greets Sean as he returns to Degrassi and comments about his biceps. She warns Sean not to go after Emma since she is finally in a good place with Peter. However, Manny notices that Emma and Sean are obviously falling for one another again. In True Colours, despite the fact that Sean struck a man with his car, she is worried about him in prison. In What's It Feel Like to Be a Ghost? (1), Manny arrives at the venue where Craig Manning is performing and shares her excitement with Emma and Sean. Emma finds Manny's talk of Craig to be tedious, but Manny adds, "Em, we so completely get each other, it's so good." Sean asks Manny why her feelings about Craig have changed so suddenly, as he mentions that a few days prior she wasn't in as good a mood regarding him. Manny explains, "We just reconnected. It's magic." Sean, Manny, and Emma watch his performance together. In Rock This Town, Manny convinces Emma to throw a house party. That night, Liberty finds J.T. stabbed on the street and in serious condition. Upon hearing this, everyone goes to the hospital to get him help. Manny blames herself for having the party and Sean comfort by giving her a hug. In The Bitterest Pill, Sean and Manny both attend J.T.'s funeral and memorial. In If You Leave, Manny, Emma, and Sean are standing next to one another, and Manny comments about how cute Damian Hayes is. Sean asks if he was friends with the freak who killed J.T., but Manny says that him and Damian have never even talked to each other before. Manny begs Emma to bring Sean to The Dot, so that they could meet Damian and could all hang out together. When they meet up, Sean is very unfriendly to Damian, and Damian apologizes to Sean about J.T. Mia Jones approaches Damian, asking about Drake Lempkey, and reveals that he and Drake were friends. Sean asks Manny if she is loyal to her dead friend or her new Lakehurst crush. Damian and Manny leave after Emma and Sean attack them. After the Spirit Squad competition, Sean takes part in the riot that Manny was trying to stop. In Love My Way, Emma tells Manny that she is serious about having sex with Sean. In Don't You Want Me? (1), Emma talks to Manny about wanting to settle down with Sean. However, Manny isn't so sure that he'll want to move in with her. Emma talks to Manny about Sean wanting to join the military, which she is not happy about, and Manny tells her that Sean is probably doing for multiple reasons, one of them being her. In Don't You Want Me? (2), Emma tells Manny she thinks she might be pregnant with Sean's baby, but it turns out she was only late for her period. Trivia *Sean was ten months older than Manny: he was born in October 1988 while she was born on August 15, 1989. *They were both close with Emma Nelson and Jay Hogart. *They both had a conflict with Peter Stone. *They were both good friends with J.T. Yorke and Toby Isaacs. *They were both former friends with Marco Del Rossi. *Sean was a former friend of Manny's ex-boyfriend Craig Manning. *Manny had a conflict with Sean's ex-girlfriend Ellie Nash. *They both had a problem with one or both of their parents: Sean's parents Mr. Cameron and Nona Cameron were alcoholics, which led him to live with his elder brother Tracker Cameron, while Manny's father Joseph Santos was extremely controlling, though he later became much more understanding which led to a dramatic improvement in his relationship with Manny. *They both prevented a friend from committing suicide: Sean saved Craig Manning in When Doves Cry (2) while Manny saved Darcy Edwards in both Standing In The Dark (2) and Live to Tell. *They both made their first appearances in Season 1: Manny in Mother and Child Reunion (1) and Sean in Eye of the Beholder. *They both attended Archie Simpson and Christine Nelson's wedding in January 2003 in White Wedding (2). Gallery tumblr_m5zw62reNs1qc1tpr.jpg tumblr_l4i35te2fw1qc1tpr (1).jpg tumblr_l6i0dgLzEc1qc1tpr.jpg tumblr_mc41dv159j1qcsv8zo1_500.jpg EmmaSeannMannyPeter.jpg Tumblr m693blNLxp1qc1tpr.jpg 566.jpg Tumblr m55n2ts2ko1qc1tpr.jpg uyuiy.png 7tygg.png 79yuhj.png Evryone.jpg 87686.PNG 7876.PNG Herecomes1.jpg 656.jpg Tumblr m7du0gwfp01qc1tpr.jpg Emany.jpg 433.jpg 456464.JPG 1x09 09.png 1x09 10.png 1x09 11.png 1x09 12.png Manny-Sean.PNG Degrassi S6.jpg 625x300-degrassi-s3-group.jpg 93-lilyjak.jpg MannyEmmaDPE.jpg ImagesCAHU0M2B.jpg 106 The Mating Game 026.jpg 175px-566.jpg Season3fullcast03.jpg Season3fullcast02.jpg Season3fullcast01.jpg Season1-9.jpg Season1-2.jpg Media-immersion-class.png 4353ew.jpg Degrassi The Next Generation, Season 1.jpg Season1.jpg 9424200 orig.jpg 20140403 C8570 PHOTO EN 38816.jpg Sean.png Smilingbusstop.gif Sean-emma-manny.png Jagged Little Pill 65.png 1123 1.jpg Degrassi Season 4.jpg Season2fullcast.gif Category:Degrassi: The Next Generation Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2 Category:Season 6 Category:Interactions Category:Friendships